Spyro's Last Battle?
by SpyroLuva13
Summary: All of you people seem to forget classic Spyro! This is a story involving characters from the CLASSIC Spyro games. What happens when the BAD GUY actually wins? Oh, and this is also my FIRST fanfic, so go easy on the reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**Spyro's Last Battle?**

**I do not own Spyro or any other related characters!**

Spyro and Ripto were in the midst of a huge battle, both beating each other crazy.  
"You won't win, Ripto!" Spyro yelled, like he does in almost every game.  
"Hah! Just watch, annoying purple pest!" Ripto yelled back, like he does in almost every game as well.

Ripto was tired of losing. For the past 5 times he lost to this 'annoying purple pest', and he was giving all he had this time to beat Spyro for good. As for Spyro, he had his doubts about actually winning this time. Ripto was giving a tough battle, and had actually managed to score some brutal hits to our hero. One of his wings was ripped badly, the tip of his right horn was chipped off, and he had scratches and burn marks all over him. "Getting tired, Spyro?" Ripto asked.  
"N-no!" He panted.  
"Hmm, I think you are... One more spell should get you to finally surrender!" Ripto said and reved up a powerful lightning spell. It hit Spyro square in the chest, and he fell to the ground, knowing it was over. Ripto walked over to him and pointed his scepter at Spyro's head.  
"R-r-ripto! Please... D-d-don't!" Spyro muttered, barely alive.  
"Ha ha ha! Oh, I love to see you at mercy, Spyro!" Ripto laughed.  
"Please! D-don't!" Spyro groaned, feeling his heart about to explode.  
"Why? You've humiliated me against the entire WORLD, Spyro! And you've shown me NO mercy at all! So why should I?" Ripto said, and the scepter glowed an orangish color.  
"Because! You have to have SOME good in you, Ripto! I know you have to..." Spyro said, but knew it probably was not true.  
"WHAT? Damn you, Spyro! How DARE you think I have GOOD in me!" Ripto said, the orange spell glowed more fierce. "I'm EVIL, and I always WILL be!" He added.  
"But-please...Don't-" Spyro started.  
"Shut up!" Ripto jammed the scepter point into Spyro's skull.  
_'This is it, Spyro... You're done for...'_ Spyro thought.  
"See you in hell, Spyro..." Ripto grinned, and a blinding light engulfed the entire room. Spyro's chest burst in pain, he was too much in perile to scream, then he saw no more.

The light died down, and Ripto saw Spyro lying down right in front of him, dead as a door knob. He walked over to him and kicked him.  
"HA HA HAH! SPYRO'S DEAD! HOT DAMN!" He cheered, jumping around like a little kid. "Oh God! What a brick off the shoulder! CRUSH! GULP! COME 'ERE!" He yelled. Crush and Gulp stomped over to him.  
"What's up, Boss?" Gulp asked.  
"Look! Spyro's dead! I killed him! Ha hah!" Ripto beamed.  
"Wha-?" They both said, awe-struck.


	2. Chapter 2

"I know, fascinating, isn't it? Wanna help me taxiderm him?" Ripto asked.  
"Uhh-no thanks," Crush said, the idea of stuffing a dead dragon wasn't that appealing to him.  
"Yeah, no thanks," Gulp said and they both walked away.  
"Very well, I'll have one of my stupid Riptocs do it..." He said, grabbed Spyro by the tail and started dragging him away. "He's goin' right in my throne room," he smiled. He found a lone Riptoc standing guard by the door. "Yo," Ripto called. The Riptoc whipped around, saw that it was his master, and bowed down to him. "Yeah, yeah, just do me a favor... Stuff this stupid purple pest for me, will ya?" Ripto said and slung Spyro into his surprised arms.  
"Huh? You killed him, Boss?" The Riptoc asked, staring at him.  
"Naw, he's just sleepin'... OF COURSE HE'S DEAD, YOU IDIOT!" Ripto said and walked away. The Riptoc gave a weird and victorious screech then ran off with our dead hero. Ripto sat back in his throne, wondering what to do next.

"Huh. Sorta boring around here without someone to fight..." He sighed and grabbed his calendar. "Oh Lord, the Sorceress is coming down today... God help me..." He said, remembering last time how the Sorceress fell madly in love with him and now is obsessed with him. "Maybe I should cancel..." He said, then Crush and Gulp trudded back in.  
"Boss, we're starving..." Crush whined.  
"Yeah! It's PAST lunch time!" Gulp said.  
"Uh... Okay, what do you want?" Ripto asked, still holding up his calendar.  
"Tacos!"  
"Burgers!" Both of them shouted at the same time.  
"Well, we're either getting Taco Bell or McDonalds, we can't have both," he replied, scratching out his plan for the 16th of June to 'Try Out a New Spell on Spyro', since Spyro was already dead.  
"Hmm... On second thought, how about corn dogs?" Crush said.  
"Hell no! Chicken!" Gulp argued.  
"You're a chicken, you big doofus," Crush muttered.  
"WHAT? Talk about me, look at you! You carry around a CLUB, you caveman!" Gulp shouted.  
"Prehistoric pedophile!"  
"Smerf!"  
"Kermit!"  
"Stink-breath!"  
"Crocodile!"  
"Nazi!"  
"What?"  
"I dunno," Gulp shrugged.  
"Will you two knock it off? It's bad enough I've got that Sorceress coming over tonight!" Ripto shouted.  
"Ha! The Sorceress? Oooh, are you two gonna-" Gulp started but Crush elbowed him.  
"What Gulp means, here, is are you going to think of plans to rule the world?" Crush said.  
"That's not what I was going to say!" Gulp protested, but Crush put his hand over mouth. Well, tried to, since Gulp's jaws are so big.  
"What? ME rule the world with HER? No way! That's suicide, man! It's just ME and ME only!" Ripto yelled.  
"Hm, uh-huh, whatever you say Boss," Crush shrugged and they both walked away.  
"Thank God! I can't stand those little hellians!" Ripto said.

Before he knew it, it was six o'clock. He was in the kitchen making tea when all of a sudden he heard in a singsong voice:  
"Riptoooo!" He nearly dropped his mug on the floor.  
"Uh-oh..." He gulped. "Maybe I can hide..." He said and tried to sneak down the hall without her noticing.  
"Oh, THERE you are, Ripto!" The Sorceress caught sight of him and rushed over. She grabbed him and hugged him.  
"Grrr..." He muttered quietly. Ripto always hated hugs.  
"How's my little orange lizard?" She beamed and finally let go of him. He smoothed out his purple cape.  
"FYI, Spyro's dead! I killed him this afternoon," he said, but then regretted it.  
"OH MY GOSH! YOU DID? God, that's so...sexy!" She said.  
"...You think it's sexy because I killed a dragon?" Ripto asked, confused to hightened levels.  
"Oh yes! Spyro was a tough little powerhouse... And you managed to actually beat him... That's sexy in my books!" She explained.  
"Huh? Are you saying you didn't think I could beat him?" Ripto said, feeling underestimated.  
"No, no! Uh, er, I mean... Not that you weren't WEAK or anything..." She tried to make the situation seem better, but failed. Ripto glared at her with his piercing green eyes. "Sorry! Sorry! Sheesh, don't look at me like that!" The Sorceress winced and turned away. Ripto still continued to stare her down. She turned her head around. "Stop it! You're still looking at me like that!" She pleaded.  
"I'll be in the kitchen..." He growled and walked away. When he was out of hearing distance, the Sorceress sighed.  
"He's so handsome when he's angry like that..." She said dreamily.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen:  
"Rrr! I am NOT weak!" Ripto said to himself and kicked a chair by the table as hard as he could. It only moved about 2 centimeters. He blinked. "Arrghh! I hate irony!" He yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, in Avalar, Spyro's friends were just about to receive the news to his untimely death.

Hunter, Elora, the Professor, Bianca and Moneybags all sat by the pool outside Autumn Plains. Hunter picked up leaves and threw them in the water, bored as anything. Elora sat under the shade of one of the giant oak trees. Moneybags was trying to get Bianca to buy some 'new and improved magic dust', but Bianca was not stupid, and rejected the offer. Elora noticed Hunter throwing the leaves in the pool.

"Hey! You know someone has to clean that out?" She scolded.  
"Sorry," he sighed and sat back, enjoying the sun.

While watching the clouds, he noticed a golden glow quickly coming closer to them. Hunter sat up. The glow reached them, and Hunter and the others sighed in relief when they saw that it was Zoe, their little fairy friend.

"I'm sorry guys, but... Spyro's dead..." Zoe explained, just arriving back from Ripto's Chateau.  
"WHAAATT?" Hunter, Elora, the Professor, Bianca and Moneybags all gasped simutaneously.  
"I'm afraid so.." Zoe said.

"Oh no... Now who will I skateboard with?.." Hunter said depressingly.  
"I always wanted to tell him I loved him!" Elora cried.  
"He was a good friend.." The Professor replied.  
"I'm gonna miss him..." Bianca hung her head down.

"Now who will I swindle and bribe with?" Moneybags said the least affectively. Everyone turned to look at him. "What? Oh, yes, he was a golden friend..." He said, then muttered, "but an even better customer.."

"How did he die?" Hunter asked, a look of worry on his sad face.  
"Well, he was found at Ripto's Chateau, so-" Zoe started.

"ARRRGGGHH! RIPTO! I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" Hunter said viciously, his once sad face had suddenly turned to malice and vigor.  
"Geez, Hunter, calm down!" Elora said.  
"CALM DOWN? That little bastard killed Spyro! My best buddy!" Hunter found himself in tears.

"It's okay, just take a chill pill Hunter..." Elora put her arm around him.  
"NO! I'M GONNA FIND HIM AND KILL HIM!" Hunter shoved her arm off his shoulder, leapt up, and stormed off.  
"Uh-oh, this isn't going to be pretty," Bianca warned, knowing how Hunter got when he was extremely angry.

In Ripto's Chateau (AKA Chateau Ripto, whatever the heck you wanna call it,):

Ripto was at the kitchen table, the Sorceress had found him and was sitting in a chair across from him.

"I'm hungry, watcha got to eat in this place? Preferably something like cake?" She asked, looking around the kitchen.  
"Uh," Ripto ran the cabinet contents in his mind. "Ho-ho's?" He suggested.  
"What'd you call me?" She asked, a concerned look on her face.  
"Nothing..." He said, still pretty mad with her.

"Boss! You're taxidermy is done," a Riptoc called at the door.  
"Huh? Oh, right, bring it here," Ripto ordered. The Riptoc threw the stuffed Spyro unto the table. "Hey, careful with it, you careless little -"  
"Wow. You DID kill him..." The Sorceress said, not believing her eyes.

"Yeah... What, you didn't believe me?" Ripto raised one eyebrow.  
"No! I mean- yes! Ah, I hate those types of questions..." She said.

"Boss!" Gulp called, and ran into the room, exhausted.  
"Now what?' Ripto said, irritated.  
"Boss!" Gulp repeated, out of breath.  
"What?" Ripto asked.  
"Boss...Boss.." Gulp tried to catch his breath.  
"WHAT?" He yelled.

"Boss, I think there's someone in the castle, and I can't find Crush!" Gulp explained.  
"Someone's here? Who?" Ripto asked.  
"I DON'T KNOW! Just find Crush, will ya?" Gulp pleaded.  
"How the hell do I know where he is? Just go find out who the intruder is!" He ordered and Gulp sadly walked away.

"Ha! Who dares to take me on after I've defeated the almighty Spyro?" Ripto laughed and headed down the hall. He was going to the main controls room, where he would look at his hidden cameras and find out who was behind this intrusion.

All of a sudden, Hunter jumped through the window and pinned Ripto to the wall.

"Ahh! You! I-don't know you're name! But you're Spyro's friend, aren't you?" Ripto said, struggling.  
"Yes... You killed him, didn't you?..." Hunter said in a very deep voice.  
"What? Me? No, I didn't!" Ripto lied.

"Yes you did... Tell the truth, or I'll slice your throat.." Hunter said, and held a sharp blade up the Ripto's neck.  
"Err... Okay, okay, I did! But he was going to kill ME, I tell you!" He lied again.  
"Better you than him..." Hunter growled.  
"Shut up, you stupid cat!" Ripto said and reached for his scepter in his cape pocket.

He shot a quick defending spell at Hunter, which hit him in the head.

"Ouch!" He dropped Ripto, who quickly moved to the other end of the hall and pointed his scepter at him.

"Wanna end just how your little friend did?" He laughed, and the scepter glowed orange again.  
"I don't care! You've already killed my best friend!" Hunter repulsed, and stared at him in hatred.

"Hmm, so you want to die? Very well, have it your way..." Ripto shrugged. The spell was just about to escape from the scepter, when all of a sudden he felt sharp pains in his back.

"Ahh! Geez! Son of a -" He yelped, dropped his scepter, and doubled over.  
"Hope you like a knife in your back, Ripto!" A voice said.  
"Huhh? You stabbed me in the back?" He said, and yanked the knife from his back, blood running everywhere.

"Oh God... Who are you?" He yelled.

-_Stay tuned for the awesome ending! ;) Yeah, this is kinda much for a K+ rating, isn't it? Maybe I'll change it to T... Please R&R!_


	4. Chapter 4

-_And now for the ending of this fabulous(ha-hah) story!_

"Tsk, tsk, tsk... My dear friend Ripto, you do not recognize me?" The voice laughed.

Ripto looked up. He saw none other than Spyro the Dragon grinning at him. He was not injured one bit, he looked just like he did BEFORE Ripto got a hold of him at his last battle.

"...WHAAA-? SPYRO! HOW THE-?" He shouted, very confused at the moment.  
"Did ya miss me?" Spyro grinned.

"Spyro! But- I killed y- HUH?" Ripto couldn't believe his eyes.  
"Confused, Ripto? I was too, at first..." Spyro said, happy to see his arch nemesis at max confusion.

"But- You're stuffed! Right-here... Hang on a sec..." Ripto ran to the kitchen to get the taxidermy.  
"S'everything okay, Ripto baby?" The Sorceress asked, and Ripto had completely forgotten that she was still in the kitchen.  
"Wha-? Oh, yes, yes, everything's cool..." He said, and winced because of the pain in his back.

"Was' wrong, Ripto baby?" She asked, worried.  
"Stop calling me tha-! Ow!" He said. She saw the blood running everywhere and got totally freaked out.

"AAAHH! YOU'RE BLEEDING! OH MY GOD!" She screamed, jumping around, frightened.  
'_Sheesh, she's reacting worse than me...' _Ripto thought and grabbed the stuffed Spyro.  
"WHERE'YA GOIN'? WE GOTTA GET YOU TO THE HOSPITAL!" The Sorceress yelled.  
"I'll be fine!" He called and ran back to Spyro in the hall.

"See? You're supposed to be RIGHT here!" He pointed to the stuffed Spyro.  
"Ha ha hah! You actually thought that was me? HA!" Spyro laughed. Ripto threw the taxidermy down, mad as anything.  
"Then will you please tell me how the HELL you're still ALIVE?" He asked.

"Well, you see... After you shot me with that spell I must have just been knocked out, or somethin', then when you sent me off with that Riptoc to get me stuffed, I woke up, realized I had a spare dummy that looked just like me on me at the moment, and when the Riptoc wasn't lookin', I escaped, replacing myself with the dummy!" Spyro explained.

The only way to describe Ripto's and Hunter's faces: 8|

"What the heck have you been smokin', Spyro?" Ripto chuckled, thinking that his enemy had gone insane.  
"Yeah, that IS a little far-fetched..." Hunter chortled.  
"IT'S THE TRUTH!" Spyro yelled.

"Well, I have no CLUE if that's really the truth or not, but... who cares! I just got stabbed in the back!" Ripto said.  
"You always were a little back-stabber..." Hunter said to Ripto.

Spyro and Ripto stared at him.  
"That makes NO sense whatsoever! HE'S the one who stabbed ME!" Ripto pointed to Spyro.

"Okay, okay! I tried! I always wasn't really a good comedian..." Hunter held his head down, feeling humiliated by his lack of humor.

Epilogue:

In the end, Ripto DID eventually get to a hospital. Whilst he was recovering, the Sorceress came to visit him.

"Hey there... How's your back?" She asked.  
"It's fine..." He said.

"That's what you said about it earlier, but no, you weren't!" She replied. Then she added, "Ripto baby,"  
"DON'T call me that!"  
"Sorry... I need to ask you something.." She said.  
_'Uh-oh..'_ He thought.

"Will you... marry me?" She asked, hopeful for a 'yes' answer.

And after that... I don't really know what happened, but I've heard from the other patients in the hospital that the hall was filled with VERY loud swears and screaming for the next two hours.

As for Spyro, he went back to Avalar, resting for his next 'Big Fight'. His friends found out he was okay, and all was well... Or WAS it?

Remember how Ripto dropped his scepter in the hall? Well, he never did get it back. But someone found it...

"Hey, coolio! It's the Boss's magic thing-a-majiggy!" Gulp said.  
"Ooh! Gimme!" Crush said and lunged for it.  
"Hey! I found it!" Gulp argued. Crush grabbed it and held it up, examining the odd device.  
"So?" Crush said and a purple spell accidently exploded from the scepter.

"AAhh!" Crush screamed and dropped it. As soon as it hit the ground, it sent forth another purple spell, this time heading straight for Gulp. "EEEeep!" He yelled and dodged it. It collided with the wall behind him, sending forth a huge explosion, chunks of wall were flying everywhere.

"Alright... I think I have it figured out," Crush said, assured of himself.

But as soon as he reached down to get it, it shot out a yellow spell this time, and hit him in the jaw.  
"Arr... That hurt..." He said, rubbing his mouth.

For the next hour or so, Crush and Gulp continued to fight for control of the scepter, and each time a spell magically (ha ha, get it?) coming out of it, hitting one of them. Ripto finally was released from the hospital, and when he found both of them in the hall his expression was:

0_o!

Crush had turned yellow, one eye was bigger than the other, his wings were doubled in size, his snout was alot longer than usual, and he only had one leg. Gulp had decreased in size to about the size of a Yorkshire Terrier, had turned orange, had somehow grew wings, and had grown fangs as well.

"What the heck happened to you guys?" Ripto said, trying not to bust up laughing.  
"I-it was his idea!" Gulp said in a VERY squeaky voice.  
"Huh? No, it was yours!" Crush argued.

"Uh... Boss, we kinda found your scepter thingy... and..." Gulp explained, staring at the ground.  
"And we kinda sorta... tried it out?" Crush said, guilty. Ripto crossed his arms, but instead of being mad, he was quite amused.

"We're sorry!" Gulp cried, which sounded odd because of his squeaky-ness.

"Ha ha hah! Oh God, I love it!" Ripto laughed.  
"...What? You're not.. Mad at us?" Crush asked, appauled by the fact that they weren't getting beat up right now.

"Heck no! You look like the Macaroni dinosaur and YOU look like a bat! Ha hah! And I put a special setting on my scepter so whenever you guys would happen to discover it, and I knew someday you would, it would backfire on both of you! Ha ha! I'm such a genius!" He laughed, tears forming in his eyes.

"Hey!" Gulp said, angrily flapping his bat-like wings.  
"Yeah, hey!" Crush repeated.  
"What?" Ripto shrugged.

Well, that pretty much wraps it up. All was well...

Well, except for Crush and Gulp...

-_So, there you have it! My first EVA fanfic! I know what you're thinking, it wasn't that good, but I tried. Stay tuned for my next story, and I PROMISE, it's gonna be ALOT better!_


End file.
